


It Will Always Be You (Wherever You Are)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5sos song title, Gen, No Relationship, all of my pieces are titled by songs i love, i write very vague pieces sorry, nonspecified, sorry - Freeform, stupid tags suck, this is crap, wherever you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Calum one-shot where all he wants is to be loved. He doesn't find it at a club. Or McDonald's.</p><p>or the on where the 5SOSFam love the boys unconditionally when the boys feel no one else will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Always Be You (Wherever You Are)

It’s those moments when the alcohol is too strong and the music is too loud and the air is too hot that Calum realizes he needs someone.

Not someone to dance with or to get drunk with, but someone to wake up to in the morning. Someone who will whisper in his ear and reassure him that everything is ‘okay’.

And sometimes when he feels someone else’s body pulsating against his, he knows that it isn’t easy to obtain.

So he won’t try.

He’ll grind harder. Move faster. Whisper quieter and dirtier. He’ll push his limits in hope that maybe, someday, someone will push back just as hard as he is.

He’ll drink more and more. And he let’s go. Not caring if they’re in a different city or if his hotel room is halfway across town or if the other guys leave without him.

He doesn’t want to care. Because when he starts to care he realizes that no one else does.

So he’ll surround himself with beautiful girls. Blondes. Brunettes. Black-haired girls. Red heads. All of them. He’ll test his luck in hopes that someone will take him and change him in one night.

But no one has.

So as he grinds against some girl at a house party, drink in hand, he decides he doesn’t want to feel lonely. At least not tonight.

Not when he’s young. Not when he’s supposed to be happy. Not when his lungs are screaming at him to stop. Not when it’s his birthday.

“Look, baby, if you’re not going to get into dancing, I might as well go dance against the wall.”

Calum looks down at her. She’s LA beautiful. Plump lips and a perky chest. She’s obviously meant for the porn industry.

“Um… Can you give me second? I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Suit yourself.”

Calum and the girl walk off in different directions, both seeking different things. He sees her walk off to some Youtuber and decides that maybe the girl can get what she wants from him. 

He decides to avert the bathroom -- heaven knows how many times he’s walked in on Michael getting blowed by some pretty girl with big boobs -- and heads to the front door. He nods at the impromptu security and hails for taxi.

As the man drives through busy LA streets, Calum decides that maybe being alone and somewhat sober wasn’t a good idea.  
“Hey buddy, change of plans, can you drop me off at McDonald’s by the Mondrian, yeah?”

“You got it!”

Somehow, word had gotten out of where they were staying and the thing he wanted to see last were fans. Being semi-drunk and upset was definitely not the way Calum wanted to be seen by people who seemed to love him unconditionally. 

The driver pulls up to the McDonald’s and waits patiently for Calum to get out and pay him. 

“Keep the change buddy. Have a nice night.”

“Thanks kid, you too.” 

Calum walks into the restaurant, thanking the skies for allowing America to be filled to the brim with fast food and late nights. 

He orders his meal and moves over to the side to grab his order.

The walk back to the hotel isn’t long and the humming of traffic fills him with a warm sense of fitting in. He pulls out the fries and begins to eat, slowly. He feels incredibly hungry but he knows that if he eats too quickly, the food will come back up. 

As he nears the hotel, he silently prays that no one is near the entrance. He would hate to be the dick who doesn’t greet his own fans.

With no sudden screaming or breathing, he feels like tonight might be his lucky night.

Or maybe not.

Standing by the concrete wall is one solid figure. 

He really wishes she wasn’t there. It was 1am and it was about 50 degrees outside, which was odd for the area. 

“Hi. Why are you still out here?” 

“I was actually waiting for one of you guys to show up. I can leave if you want me to? I understand if you don’t feel like taking a picture or anything.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry. I don’t want to be a dick or anything but I honestly feel like just going inside and not talking to anyone.”

“I understand,” she began to walk off, putting her hands in her jacket pockets. “But Calum…” she turns around and waits for Calum to do the same. “Remember to let people in. Love those who love you and remember to not be afraid to take a chance.” She turned around, cheeks slightly pink, and turned the street corner.

Calum felt alone and embraced. He wanted to scream and cry and laugh and jump at the same time. He felt like he was falling apart. He felt like everything else was falling into place. 

He ran into the hotel, receiving a glare from the lady at the front desk. He walked briskly into the elevator. When his floor was reached he nearly jogged to his room. He plugged his phone in to charge and ate a chicken nugget as he waited for the phone to turn on. Several minutes passed before he was able to get on his twitter app.

His fingers moved quickly and easily over the keys on the screen. 

He posted it.

He smiled as thousands of responses came in. 

He smiled as he got into bed.

He smiled as he shut his eyes.

He smiled as he slept.

@Calum5SOS: Hi, I love you a lot

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like it. or if you don't. i don't really care, i guess. 
> 
> ideas are always welcome. 
> 
> twitter: @niall_flower


End file.
